


Hidden Dreams

by Nakuro



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuro/pseuds/Nakuro
Summary: Classic Sans has a secret dream job but he doesn’t dare risk Papyrus finding out. Not that he worries Papyrus won’t accept him but will think he’s holding his brother back. While at this dream job he finds Red Sans, sitting alone and sad and only wants to help.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We meet

Classic Sans was a busy man to say the least. He was rarely allowed to sleep or rest, but while his dream was being carried out he had turned down some amazing offers for it because it would mean leaving Papyrus and his brother needed him. At least that’s what he thought. After all he and Papyrus had been alone for years. He had done everything he could think of to do to keep them both going but he loved to sing. Singing was his dream. And while some bars and gigs like Grillby’s were good as a short time thing the best gigs were in the city and he wasn’t ruining Papyrus’ dream by following his own. So he worked a job he hated during the day, then sang at night. The setup worked perfectly for a while. But then Papyrus started to wonder, started to investigate and so he cut off his dreams for a while until he was sure that Papyrus had given up on him doing anything more than his sentry job.  


He didn’t need Papyrus to encourage him to follow it. To tell him to go to the city. They were both kind hearted, it’s just who they were but Papyrus could outlast Sans’ patience sometimes. And as much as he loved his brother he also had times of totally despising him. But what were brothers for if not to drive you crazy and bring you closest to someone than you felt possible. Which is why he gave up his dream in some ways. Sometimes, brothers were worth dying for, and sometimes they were worth killing your dreams for. So after putting Papyrus to bed he sat in the living room and watched TV for an hour to ensure Papyrus was asleep before he left the house, locked it and started walking to Grillbys.  


Red was hating his life, his brother treated him like shit, they were going to lose the house and all because his damn egotistical brother couldn’t stop going out drinking with Undyne. Not that he was much better right now but he rarely drank anymore and one mustard in a year was better than his brother in a month. So he sat and ordered a mustard to try and cope and deal with his life for the night. One night of drinking and forgetting his problems. It’s not like his brother could get all on his case about things. He wasn’t even in the same AU just to ensure that for one night he didn’t have to stress over his brother. So as he entered the regular Grillbys he felt so out of place. Yes for now he was ok, no one would try and hurt him here but that just made him that much more nervous. He thought he could relax here but he simply couldn’t.  


As Red sat at the bar waiting for his mustard he saw someone else sit next to him out of the corner of his eye socket and glanced over at the person. It was him. Well ok not really him, but the him of this world anyway. This world’s Sans sat next to him like it was nothing. What was he doing here?! He hadn’t thought this world’s Sans would be an alcoholic. Then maybe he wasn’t one to judge. This world’s Sans ordered a shot of ketchup and after downing it just sat and watched the stage. Currently a rabbit monster was up there telling what Red could only assume were the jokes of this AU but they didn’t even tickle his funny bone right now. Still he came here to have a relaxing day and that’s exactly what he was going to do. So he bit down his nervousness, kept his happy persona up and looked over at this world’s Sans.  


“So is the comedy always this soul wrenching?” Red asked with a chuckle to his surprise he didn’t get the groan he was expecting.  


Classic chuckled at the pun before looking at the other him. “That was pretty punny but don’t get oregano with me, I could show you a bad thyme and that would spice up things quite a bit.”  


Red blinked in shock. Not only had this guy accepted the pun, laughed at it, but then threw four of his own all within five minutes. That had to be a record or something!  


“Uh…” Red couldn’t deny he was thrown for a loop for a second. “Uh yeah. Maybe I’m a lover of thyme. Good or bad.” If this guy liked puns there was no reason he couldn’t pun with him for a bit.  


Classic laughed happily. “Man you’re pretty good. Name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton.” Classic extended his hand to this other him and Red actually smiled.  


It was soft and gentle and barely noticeable against his face always smiling look but it was there. This skeleton wasn’t afraid of him. He could throw this other skeleton around like a rag doll, and Classic wasn’t afraid. The man was acting as if they were old friends meeting up after a long absence. It was… nice. Maybe even a little relaxing.  


“Heh. Well in my world I also have the same name.” Red confessed and this other skeleton seemed to be thinking.  


“Well we can’t call each other Sans, that would just be confusing.” Classic thought for a moment before chuckling. “I know. What’s the name of your world?”  


Red looked down sadly. “Fell. Underfell.” Now here came the screams and terror and running away.  


“Fell? Well that’s not flattering.” Classic mumbled to himself before laughing. “I know. What’s the color of your magic?”  


Red blinked, this monster wasn’t terrified, he wasn’t scared? “Uh… Red.” He was lost, no one was ever this kind and forgiving. No one ever treated him with respect like this.  


“Then how about Red? You can call me Classic. That way we don’t get confused.” Classic smiled at this other skeleton Sans who just seemed like a deer in the headlights.  


“Yeah… sure.” Red felt his soul thump hard in his rib cage.  


Kindness. That’s all he had ever wanted and it had been beaten out of him growing up. But this skeleton was offering it like it was going out of style. The rabbit at the mic thanked everyone and then introduced the next person to entertain the show.  


“Whelp. That’s my cue.” Classic replied with a smile before rising for the bar and heading to the stage. He ensured the mic was in the right position before he started. “This song goes out to my only family.” He cleared his would be throat before the music started up and he started singing. “You could've bowed out gracefully,  


But you didn't,  
You knew enough to know,  
To leave well enough alone,  
But you wouldn't,  
I drive myself crazy,  
Tryin' to stay out of my own way,  
The messes that I make,  
But my secrets are so safe,  
The only one who gets me,  
Yeah, you get me,  
It's amazing to me,

How every day,  
Every day, every day,  
You save my life,

I come around all broken down and,  
Crowded out,  
And you're comfort,  
Sometimes the place I go,  
Is so deep and dark and desperate,  
I don't know, I don't know,

How every day,  
Every day, every day,  
You save my life,

Sometimes I swear, I don't know if,  
I'm comin' or goin',  
But you always say something,  
Without even knowin',  
That I'm hangin' on to your words,  
With all of my might and it's alright,  
Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-,  
Every day,  
Every day, every day, every day,  
Every day, every day,  
You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh,  
Every day,  
Every, every, every day-,

Every day you save my life.” Classic grinned and bowed as he walked off the stage, Red was stunned.  


Classic cared that much about his family. They must be nice and kind and everything that his wasn’t. The monster was lucky. It was a nice thought at least. And the monster was even coming back over.  


“Hey. Glad to see you’re still here. Let me pay for your drink.” Classic smiled softly.  


“Oh I couldn’t-” Red started but Classic interrupted.  


“I insist. You seem like you’ve had a hard night.”  


Red couldn’t begin to tell this Sans everything. A hard night? Yeah. It was more than that. A lot more, a hard life in general. So he took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Something like that yeah.” He confessed and Classic nodded at Grillby.

“Well hey. I have to head home anyway. Maybe we can talk along the way.” He didn’t know why but Classic felt maybe a little kindness could help this skeleton. It was all he could give.  


A little more time away from Papyrus couldn’t be a bad thing. “Sure.” Red agreed after a pause. “Ain’t got nothing better to do.”  


Red couldn’t figure this guy out, he expected him to do or say one thing and he went in the exact opposite direction. He could normally tell what someone was going to say or do but this guy… he just couldn’t figure it out. When he expected right, he got left, and when he expected left he got right. What was with this guy?! So they walked in silence and Red was nervous. What was wrong with him? No matter what he did he just was thrown off. It was a unique feeling. He couldn’t say he hated it. It felt nice to not know what would happen next while at the same time know this place was safe enough it didn’t matter.  


“So what’s your world like?” Classic asked Red as they headed out of Grillbys.  


“It’s… It’s much different than this.” Red confessed sadly as he walked.  


“Well hey. I wouldn’t want you to teleport anywhere while tipsy. So you can stay with my family for tonight. We don’t have much but it’s something.” Red actually wanted to take Classic up on his offer, some real sleep could do him some good.  


“I mean...” What could he risk by saying yes? “Sure. Why not.”  


“Sweet. Come on.” Sans moved to fuss around in his pockets before pulling out the key and unlocking the door to the house.  


Red entered and instantly felt… strangely relieved. It was clean, there was still a couch, and still a T.V. like his home but everything else was exactly the opposite. There was a sock on the floor and there were notes on it that made him smile. This Sans and this Papyrus clearly had a loving brotherly type bond.  


“Can I get ya anything to eat?” Classic asked Red and Red nodded gently.  


When was the last time he ate? HAD he eaten today? He couldn’t remember. He nodded gently hushed silent by how… relaxed this version of his home was. It… was nice.  


“Alright. All we got is Pap’s spaghetti.” Classic walked to the fridge and went to open it only to stop at the note on it from Papyrus.  


“Sans… I need to talk to you… When you have time.” - Papyrus.  


That was odd. It must be serious. He finished up getting Red some spaghetti and handed it to him.  


“Hey. I’ll be right back. I need to go talk to Papyrus.” Classic told Red with a smile, no need to stress him out.  


“Oh! Sure. Thanks for the food.” Red took the food and started to eat it before glancing over at Classic as he headed up the stairs to knock on his Papyrus’ door.  


Papyrus opened the door instantly and allowed Sans to come in before he closed the door again. “Papy? You ok? What’s going on?”  


“Sans...” Papyrus was sweating he was clearly nervous. “Please sit down. I have something important to tell you.”  


“Sure.” Classic walked over to the racecar bed and sat down on it. “Now what’s going on?”  


“Well...” Papyrus wrung his gloved hands. “I was hanging out with Mettaton earlier and he started telling me about how he felt being a ghost and not in the right body. So I asked him for details and he told me about how he felt so low all the time because he couldn’t touch people, and he couldn’t do what he wanted because of the body he was in.”  


“Papy.” Classic replied softly as he walked towards him.  


“And it got me thinking about how I feel and how I don’t want you to be upset or feel disappointed.” Papyrus started rambling quickly barely able to breathe. “And I know you do so much for me and-”  


Classic grabbed one of Papyrus’ hands and gently told him. “Breathe.”  


Papyrus nodded gently and took a few deep breaths letting them out slowly. “I… I don’t feel like a man brother.”  


Classic rubbed Papyrus’ hand gently. “So?” He smiled when Papyrus looked at him confused. “I want you happy Papyrus. If that means you’re happier as my sister than my brother then fine. I don’t mind. You’re still the same you, with the same dreams, and the same personality.”  


Papyrus started crying and hugged Classic tightly. “Thank you.”  


Classic rubbed his spine gently before Papyrus pulled back from the hug. “Here. Wipe you’re eyes.” He handed his sister his jacket.  


“Sans… but you’re jacket?” Papyrus asked nervously.  


“Eh it needs a wash anyway.” Classic shrugged and smiled. “Go ahead.”  


Papyrus wiped her eyes and then handed it back to Sans. “Thank you brother.”  


“Of course sis. And if you need help telling others, I don’t mind being you’re right hand manster. Come on.” Classic offered his hand. “I have someone I want you to meet. They will be spending the night.”  


“Saaaaaans. Have they had food?” Papyrus asked and Classic chuckled.  


She had always been a mother hen type when it came to people in her house. “Of course sis. And I’ve gotten them something to drink as well.”  


“Well done Sans. Well let the great Papyrus get decent and I will come down to meet them.”  


“Of course. And Pap?” Classic asked as he headed towards the door.  


“Yeah?”  


“Thank you for trusting me, and telling me.” Classic told her before leaving the room and waiting outside.  


Red looked up as he heard the door open. Was he getting kicked out already? Before he could worry to much about that though a Papyrus walked out in a bright pink dress. He raised an eyebrow ridge as Classic headed down the stairs with Papyrus behind him.  


“Red, this is my sister Papyrus.” Classic told red with a smile. “Papyrus this is Red.”  


Papyrus walked over to shake Red’s hand. “The great Papyrus is ecstatic to meet one of my brother’s friends.”  


Red blinked back his shock before he shook this Papyrus’ hand. “Right. Sorry. Tipsy. Nice to meet you.”  


“I see. Then sit back down and I will get you some meds for that.” That said she walked into the kitchen and started to look for the meds for Red.  


Meanwhile Classic slowly walked over to flop onto the couch next to Red. “Doin’ ok?”  


“Well, this is different. But yeah.” Red replied honestly. “You’re Papyrus is a she?”  


“Yeah. She’s really cool huh?” Classic gushed.  


“Yeah. You two seem really loving to one another.” Red pointed out.  


“Aren’t you and your Papyrus loving to one another?” Classic asked and red looked away. “Guess not. Well you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need.”  


“Why?”  


“What?”  


“Why are you being so kind to me? What are you planning?” Red snapped lowly.  


“I’m not planning anything. Look I learned from the kiddo that there are times to just trust your gut. Heh. And I'm feeling like this is one of those times.”  


Red blinked and looked over at Classic with what he hoped was a glare. “I’m not weak! I could dust you, you know. I don’t need you’re pity.”  


“Good.” Classic replied with a smile. “Because you don’t have it.” Red blinked at Classic thrown for yet another loop. “I’m helping you because I have a gut feeling that you aren’t going to hurt us, that you need some rest, and that a little kindness with you might go a long way to being friends. And I also have a gut feeling you don’t have many friends and would like some. But because of where you are, and the world you live in… it’s difficult to gain friends.”  


Red blinked as Classic rose to his feet to go help Papyrus in the kitchen. Classic wasn’t expecting anything in return for his help? He was giving this help just because and for no other reason? Red wasn’t being pitied… this Classic guy wanted to be friends? Could he dare hope? Once upon a time he wanted friends and a family and a life with another. That had been yanked from him as a kid, he had to run away to save his life and his Papyrus’. He had to keep them both alive and become a grown up at age seven. It was hard and he had killed his dreams, but they were still simmering deep inside. Red couldn’t understand why his chest hurt, why his eye sockets stung and he didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the wet spots on his hands. When was the last time he had cried?  


“Alright. The Great Papyrus...” Papyrus stopped dead in her tracks as he saw Red crying and hugging himself as if trying to comfort himself. She didn’t have to think twice and walked over to hug him. “Shhhh. You’re ok.”  


Classic heard the change in his sister’s voice and headed back out to the living room after drying the dishes Papyrus had just washed and smiled sadly at the hysterically crying Red. He walked over to join in the hug and to show Red that not every AU was kill or be killed. Red sniffed and slowly composed himself.  


“Ah geez. I’m sorry-” Red started but Papyrus interrupted.  


“Don’t you dare start that.” She smiled at Red. “I don’t want to hear it. You’re allowed to cry. You are allowed to need a hug from the Great Papyrus.”  


Classic chuckled lightly. “You are pretty great Papyrus.”  


Red smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time in years. He had only been in this house for a few hours at the most and he already felt at home. They talked for a bit before going to bed. Red woke up early, far earlier than either of the others seemed to be and frowned. He was going to miss this place. He headed for the door and had just touched the handle when he heard a sleepy voice.  


“Red?” Classic yawned and made his way down the stairs towards him. “You going home?”  


Red looked at the ground and nodded weakly. “Boss’ll be mad if I wait much longer.”  


“Hm.” Classic walked over to the kitchen a few steps. “Alright wait there for a sec.” He returned a few minutes later with a paper that he handed to Red. “I’m not saying you have to, or that you even have to use it but if you need someone to talk to, or… whatever… you have it in case.”  


Red blinked and opened the paper and almost laughed. “I never asked for-”  


“Ya didn’t have ta.” Classic cut him off smiling gently. “Take care Red.” That said he turned and headed back up the stairs to his room.  


Red looked at the number on the paper and instantly put it in his phone under Classic and hidden. Who knows. Maybe he’d call Classic one day. He opened the door and headed out to the snowstorm closing the door behind him. Red walked through the snow and headed back to his AU, instantly he felt horrible being back there. As if he had no friends and no one to talk to but then he looked down at the paper that Classic had given him and clutched it to his ribs. That wasn’t entirely true. He did have a friend now. Maybe even two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family?

Classic looked at the wall in his room and tossed and turned. He felt weird. Not bad or anything just sick and that wasn’t a good thing. His body often made him feel things that those he cared about the most couldn’t care for. Only when he started to think maybe he needed to go in to see Alphys did he get up from his bed and head towards Papyrus’ room. As he reached the door though he heard retching.

  
“Sis?” He called out nervously.

  
“Sans.” Papyrus whined from the bathroom. “What’s wrong with me?”

  
Classic walked into the bathroom and instantly knew the issue. “Paps. When was the last time you and Mettaton had sex?”

  
“B-Brother!” Papyrus couldn’t believe that Classic had just asked that as calmly as if he was asking about the weather.

  
“Sis, it’s important.” Classic told Papyrus honestly and Papy sighed.

  
“I don’t know. A week ago.” Papyrus grumbled out. “But we were safe.”

  
“Even safety measures can fail Pap.” Classic retorted before kneeling down. “May I look?”

  
Papyrus frowned and looked at the ground. “Mmmmhn.” She grumbled before nodding gently. “Ok.”

  
Classic lifted Papy’s shirt a bit and smiled softly. “Pap, you’re pregnant.”

  
“What but how?!” Papyrus started to freak out until she felt Classic touch her shoulder.

  
”It’s ok Pap. You have time to think over what you want to do.” Papyrus held her head and groaned in stress.

  
What was she going to do? Meanwhile Red finally entered the house that they would likely only have for another week at the most. His Papyrus was anything but friendly and was already ready to beat him once he opened the door. He ignored it the best he could before he turned around and walked out. Sure he had to go to guard duty but it’s not like it was something he had never done before. So he headed to work, made sure Papyrus left and for once wasn’t tired during his shift. But he was bored. He tried to think over what to do. He chuckled and figured it was worth a shot. He called the number Classic had given him and waited. For two rings he was worried that he wouldn’t answer and this was just a trick but on the third one he answered.

  
“Yeah? Sans speaking.” Classic sounded weirdly out of breath.

“Classic? You ok?” Red asked actually worked about his kinder self.

  
“Red? Yeah I’m fine. Hang on. I’ll be right back.” Classic heard Papyrus vomiting again and putting the phone in his pocket he headed back over to his sister. “Hey take it easy. I know you’re thirsty but you have to go slow. Are you sure you don’t want me to call Toriel or Mettaton?”

  
“Yeah I’m sure.” Red blinked on the other end, Papyrus sounded so tired and her voice was worn out.

  
“Alright sis. Well I’ll leave you be. Here.” Classic handed Papyrus a bell. “So you can ring me if you need me.” Papyrus glared at him. “What? Oh. Sorry Pap I wasn’t trying to make a pun there.” Once Classic was sure Papyrus was ok as she could be right now he fished his phone out of his pocket and spoke to Red. “Hey. Sorry. Caught me in the middle of taking care of Papyrus. She’s sick right now.”

  
“Is she gonna be ok?” Red asked having heard the vomiting.

  
“Yeah she’ll be fine. It’s normal for her right now.” Classic confessed as he flopped onto the couch. “She is… you know… eating for two. Or maybe more.”

  
“O-Oh.” Red blinked at that knowledge, more because they were choosing to keep it, and raise it?

  
True in their world that was likely fine and safe, but in his? You might as well just throw your life away. Classic seemed to smile on the other end of the phone.

  
“Relax Red. I can gather from how you acted when you first entered this house that your AU isn’t the nice kind.” Classic replied gently. “But here people help each other.” Classic heard Papyrus weakly call for him. “Hey, I’ll be back. Sis you know.” And he once again put the phone in his pocket and walked upstairs to Papyrus.

  
Red listened as Classic helped his sister back into bed and even treated her to anything she might need before he heard the other skeleton addressing him again.

  
“Hey. Sorry. Papy’s sleeping now so we should be ok talking for a bit.” Classic replied after he flopped down on the couch.

  
“…… She doesn’t know you sing does she?” Red asked after a minute.

  
Classic’s eye lights fizzled out so he had just the black eye sockets. They returned after a few moments though and he looked at the ground. “No. I don’t want to ruin her dream of getting into the royal guard, and if I follow mine… well it would take me outside of Mt. Ebott village. And She doesn’t need that.”

  
“So you just turn the other way?” Red asked and frowned understanding where Classic was coming from.

  
“I don’t see any other choice Red. It’s just how I think.” He smiled weakly as he lay back on the couch.

  
“Nah I get it.” Red smiled and looked out on the snow of his sentry post. “I’ve done the same for my dreams and Boss.”

  
“You call you’re bro boss?”

  
“Yeah. He doesn’t like to be reminded we are brothers. What with me being as weak as I am and whatnot.”

  
“That’s a shame. Things are going to get hectic around here in a few months, but even knowing everything a babybones entails I’m excited for my sister. Even if she chooses not to have them.” Classic shrugged and kept the smile on his face. “It’s her body, not mine. I won’t tell her what she should do and what she shouldn’t. She has to make that choice herself.”

  
“If it was you. What would you do?” Red asked trying not to reveal that he was starting to fight back his dreams once again.

  
He wasn’t meant to have a family. He wasn’t meant to be a dad. He was just meant to take care of his brother. Falling in love wasn’t something he could risk. But that didn’t stop his soul from fighting back. Trying to let the dream take over his mind again.

  
“Hm.” Classic thought for a moment. “I dunno. I mean I can see the pluses to not having them. What with only my 1 hp.” Red’s eye lights fizzled out at hearing that. Classic only had 1 hp?! How was he still alive?! “But then, if you get through the pain and the suffering you have this amazingly cute babybones that is your everything. I think… I think I'd probably take the risk and keep the babybones. I know Al and Undyne would be all over them. Constantly spoiling them rotten and protecting them when I couldn’t.”

  
Red looked down at the ground and wiped his eye sockets from the happy tears that began to fall. “Heh. Marry me.” He joked lightly.

  
Classic chuckled at Red. “Maybe one day. Though I think we should go out to dinner once before we start talking marriage.”

  
Red blinked, stunned by how Classic had taken his joke. He expected a nervous laugh or a quick exit but the man just joked back. It was nice actually. To be able to joke and goof off with someone again. He couldn’t remember the last time he had that ability. He enjoyed it and spent most of the day just talking with Classic and when he needed to hang up because his sister needed him they kept texting. For the first time in a long while Red actually looked forward to talking to someone. Looked forward to having a friend he could talk to, maybe even rant to. That whole week Red started to talk to and rely on Classic more and more.

  
Then the house was taken away and they were kicked out. Papyrus didn’t care and insisted that they move into the castle with Asgore, he was sure he could talk the goat man into letting them stay. Red for his part didn’t want to do that. He liked Classic’s house, the feeling, and the sense of home… It was nice. True he hadn’t even told Classic about losing his home but he was strangely confident that if he did the man would help him out some. But there was the whole convincing his boss thing.  


“I actually think I have somewhere else I'd rather room.” Red voiced up and his Papyrus rolled his eye sockets.

  
“And who would let you room with them?!” Edge laughed at Red. “Don’t make me laugh. We are going to Asgore.”

  
Red put his foot down, he didn’t know where this sudden inner strength came from but it was here now and it wasn’t letting go. “No. You go to Asgore but I’m going to the place that I can room.”

  
Edge turned to glare at Red but sighed, the sooner he was rid of having to worry about his useless brother the better. “If you leave, don’t come back.” he replied before stomping off.

  
Red took a deep breath and sighed before he called Classic and started walking to his machine. He knew Classic was at work and would only pick up if he was awake since he had been staying up to help his sister with info on babybones and weather or not she wanted to keep it. By two rings he was sure Classic was getting some much needed sleep.  


“Ello?” Classic answered sounding exhausted and like he just woke up, Red felt terrible for waking him.

  
“Classic. Sorry for waking you man.” Red started and Classic chuckled.

  
“It’s fine.” He yawned and went back to talking. “My break is over anyway. What’s up?”

  
Red sighed and mentally cursed himself for not mentioning this sooner. “Can I come over? I mean I know you’re working but I really want to see you.”

  
Wow that sounded clingy. No way to take it back now.

  
“Sure. Papy is working but I can teleport to the house then take us both back to the station if you want.” Classic told Red honestly and without a hint of anger.

  
If anything the fact that Red wanted to see him was cute. “Thanks man. I’ll be there in five.”

  
“I’ll be here.” Classic chuckled as they hung up.

  
Red snuck into the back of their old house and using the machine went back to Classic’s timeline outside his house. Once there Classic teleported in front of him. They greeted each other before Classic grabbed his hand and they teleported back to Classic’s sentry post.

  
“Hey man. It’s been a while.” Classic smiled at Red releasing his hand as they reached the post.

  
“Yeah. I uh… I have some bad news.” Red confessed and looked at the ground.

  
Classic looked at Red seriously. “Yeah?”

  
“Yeah… See… When you and I first met, I was drinking to try and forget that my boss had blown our rent money on drinks. I know stupid as fuck.” Red grumbled expecting Classic to sigh or something but he kept going anyway. “So I really needed the kindness you showed me. And I hate to ask for help because it makes me weak but the house was taken. My Papyrus wants to live with Asgore but our Asgore isn’t… well… nice. I know I have no right to ask this of you and you can feel free to tell me no but can I room with you? Just for a bit? I don’t have much money but I CAN pay you rent.”

  
Red was about to say something else when he felt a skeletal cheek on his own and arms hugging him. It took him a minute to respond but he hugged Classic back. He didn’t know why but Classic could make him happy even when his world was falling apart. He didn’t know how the man had the ability to do that but he did. They stood there in silence for a bit just hugging one another.

  
“Of course you can room with us Red.” Classic told him before pulling back from the hug. “And as for rent, forget it. If you want to help out with getting food when we go shopping then feel free but you’re our guest and our friend.”

  
Red looked down at the ground and felt his cheeks get warm. Friends. He forgot that was even a thing after living 100 odd years in Underfell. What was this feeling in his soul? Like it was doing cartwheels.

  
“Thanks buddy.” Red retorted before standing next to Classic for a moment then glancing at his sentry stand. “May I?” He asked gesturing to the stand.

  
He was curious what Classic had at his sentry stand. “Sure.” Classic moved to the side so that Red could look through the stand.

  
Red looked to the right and chuckled. Three shelves of Ketchup. Why was he not surprised? But then as he looked in the middle and the left he noticed a blanket with a note string attached to it. It was well loved and opened so he was careful as he opened the folded paper.

  
“Saaaaaaaaaans! You fell asleep on the job again! And you didn’t wear your jacket.” Red knew who that writing was without them having to sign.

  
“Ooops. Sorry.” Classic was short and sweet, but he clearly cared for his sister, and she returned it ten fold.

  
“Just put this on until you get home.” Papyrus had finished the notes but Red folded them back up and looked over at Classic.

  
He had passed out again and Red felt for him. The man was under so much stress but somehow kept it all together. He stood up and looked Classic over before feeling himself blush.

  
“Fuck.” He thought to himself and looked back at the snow in front of him. “I can’t like him. There’s just no way. I’ve only known him for a week!” He looked back at the sleeping Classic and grabbed the blanket to wrap it around Classic’s shoulders.

  
Ok so maybe he cared about him. Sure. The guy had been nice to him since the start and treated him well. He had every right to care about him after that. But love? No way. He didn’t love anyone. And there was no guarantee that Classic felt the same way about him. He might be straight for all Red knew. Maybe rooming with them wasn’t the best idea. Red stayed with Classic falling asleep on the sentry station after a few minutes before it was time to go. Classic yawned and woke up noticing the blanket and smiled at Red. He tapped the other skeleton’s skull gently.

  
“Hey. It’s time to head home.” Classic told Red and Red stretched.

  
“Ok.” He rose to his feet and smiled at Classic before they both started walking back to the house.

  
Once there Classic unlocked the door and they both went inside to find Papyrus on the couch poking at her magic belly.

  
“You two doing ok sis?” Classic asked and Papyrus sighed.

  
“Sans. I can’t do this. I don’t even know the first thing about a babybones.” Papyrus complained and looked sour.

  
Classic walked over to the couch to sit right next to Papyrus. “Sis. Do you think I knew anything about raising a babybones when I raised you?”

  
Red closed the door before walking over to the couch to join the two siblings.

  
“No?” Papyrus looked at Classic.

  
“That’s right. I had no clue what I was doing.” Classic confessed with a gentle smile. “I was freaking out, every mistake I made I was worried would dust you. I was a nervous wreck. Did you see it?”

  
“No.” Papyrus confessed looking at the ground.

  
“That’s right. Because yes it’s nerve wracking, yes it’s scary, and yes, you will make mistakes.” Classic lifted one of his hands to place it on Papyrus’ shoulder. “And I’ll be with you the entire time.”

  
Red smiled at the show of affection. These two really were something else. He was glad he made the choice to get away from boss that one night and go to this world’s Grillbys. Papyrus chuckled and smiled gently.

  
“I talked to Mettaton.” He told them both. “But he… he said as a star he wasn’t ready to be a dad. That he had to be a star for the people, and that I should just… get rid of them so that I’m not saddled down for the rest of my life.”

  
Red felt his eye light up for a second. A babybones wasn’t always planned but they should never be treated like they could just be thrown away because it was inconvenient. Classic grabbed Papyrus’ hand.

  
“And what do you want?” He asked her. “When you look inside your soul what does it say about the little one?”

  
Red was shocked, how could Classic remain as calm and level headed as he was right now? How was his marrow not boiling at the disrespect that this Mettaton guy had shown to Papyrus?

  
“I want them.” Papyrus started crying once again and Classic hugged her.

  
“Then keep them.” Classic offered gently. “If you want them, keep them.”

  
“But the money, and I don’t know anything about a babybones!” Papyrus rambled out.

  
“Papy. You will learn.” Classic rubbed her spine. “You will learn what to do. You won’t be alone. You’ll have me here and Red too if he wants to help.”

  
Red took one look at the crying Papyrus and felt protection swell in his soul. “Of course.”

  
Papyrus smiled weakly and wiped her tears. “What did I do to gain such good family like you two.”

  
Family? Red almost asked. He wasn’t Papyrus’ family. Classic smiled at Red.

  
“Papy sees her friends as family too.” He clarified before turning to face Papy. “Mind if I check on them?”

  
Papyrus weakly nodded no and lifted her shirt to show off more of her belly. Red meanwhile thought over some things. If this Papyrus saw him as family, then he needed to act like family. And that meant he needed to make sure this Mettaton guy got what was coming to him for telling Papyrus what to do with her life. He turned towards the door and left the house without a word. He began to look for Mettaton’s hotel only to find it a second before Classic teleported in front of him with a glare.  


“What do you think you’re doing?” Classic asked Red honestly.

  
“I’m going to give that Mettaton guy a piece of my mind!” Red snapped back. Why wasn’t Classic trying to be a good brother to Papyrus?

  
“And will that fix everything?” Classic asked leaving Red lost for a moment.

  
“What?”

  
“If you give him a piece of your mind, will that get rid of Papyrus’ pregnancy? Will it help with the birth? Will it make Papyrus feel better?”

  
“No.”

  
“Then why do it?” Red thought for a moment, Classic had made a few good points.

  
This got Red to thinking. Maybe… maybe his plan needed to change. Sure he still wanted to beat Mettaton for hurting Papyrus, but he also wanted Papyrus to have the love and support of the man that got her in this spot in the first place.

  
“Because maybe I can change his mind.” Red told Classic before looking at him. “Thank you for stopping my tirade, but I do want to help and I think this can if you just trust me and give me the chance.”

  
He knew Classic had no reason to trust him, and that they had only known each other for a week but he had a new plan and one he thought might work. But he needed to first get past the wall that was Classic. Classic looked Red over from head to toe temped to check him, but took a deep breath, let it out silently and stepped aside.

  
“Dinner is at 5. Don’t be late. I lock the door afterwards.” Classic warned Red.

  
Red blinked in shock at Classic trusting him before nodding and walking past him and into the hotel. He headed up the stairs and followed the signs to Mettaton’s room before knocking.

  
“I told you already I don’t-” Mettaton started before opening the door and seeing that it wasn’t Papyrus outside. “Oh. Hello. How can I help you?”

  
“We need to talk.” Red kept his serious tone of voice on as he entered the room after being invited in.

  
“About what?” Mettaton asked as he locked the door.

  
“About Papyrus.” Mettaton’s eyes widened at this. “Yeah. Figured that would be your reaction. Sit down. I have some questions for you and I’m not leaving until they are answered.”

  
Mettaton sighed but walked over to the bed to sit down.

  
“First. Did you or did you not fuck Papyrus?” Red growled out.

  
“Language my dear.” Mettaton tried to smile to lighten the mood but the skeleton’s face just got colder.

  
“Do you think I’m fucking playing around?” Red snapped and the robot had the decency to look ashamed. “Now did you or not?”

  
“Yes.” Mettaton mumbled lowly.

  
“And did she, or did she not tell you that she was expecting?” Red growled out getting closer to Mettaton who sighed.

  
“Yes.” He grumbled again.

  
“So why did you tell her you didn’t want it?” Red asked ready to slap Mettaton with a bone if he had to.

  
“Because I don’t.” Mettaton snapped with a glare.

  
Red was good at picking up on lies, being from where he was and his reaction was instant at getting yelled at. He slammed a weak attack into Mettaton’s face, before he had the time to block it and then grabbed the robot roughly to bring him centimeters from his face before he spoke again.

  
“Don’t you lie to me. I have no patience for it.” He warned and Mettaton gulped hard. “Now why?”

  
“I – I…” Mettaton looked at the ground and sighed. “Because I’m scared.”

  
Red let Mettaton fall to the bed before he pulled up a chair to sit on waiting for Mettaton to continue. “Go on.”

  
“I’m a ghost.” Mettaton confessed weakly. “And I hate it. The births of ghost are complicated and risky because there’s no body to push out. I didn’t want to watch Papyrus die. Love that woman, but… I’m not good with kids. They make me nervous and fearful. Sure Alphys was able to get me linked to this robot body but what if our kid is born and it’s a ghost and wants to be a robot like me. I’ve already asked Alphys for to much as it is, I couldn’t ask that of her again.”

  
“So you hurt her? Make her think that everything you two had isn’t worth anything if it resulted in a life?” Red snapped out. “If you were both ghosts, sure she might have an issue, but she’s a skeleton. Babybones tend to take on the shape of the mom if the two monsters are different species.”

  
“I didn’t make her feel that way I just told her my thoughts in a blunt way.” Mettaton defended himself. “I already forced her to choose something she never wanted to have to choose.”

  
“Really? Because she wants it.” Red crossed his arms over his chest.

  
“Wait… what?”

  
“You heard me. She wants it.” Red sighed softly. “She wants to go through the stress and the pain and the hurt to have a kid you both made and you told her you didn’t want. Even after all that she still wants it.”

  
Mettaton frowned and looked at the ground. “Would… Would she ever talk to me again?”

  
“Only one person can give you that answer and it ain’t me.” Red snapped back. “Are you going to be a man and go with me to try and fix what you broke?”

  
Mettaton sighed and nodded. “Ok. Take me there and I will try.” He got up and unlocked the room door.

  
Red nodded grabbing Mettaton’s arm and teleporting them in front of Classic’s house. Mettaton took a deep breath and knocked on the door. They heard movement in the house then Classic opened the door.

  
“Mettaton. You better have a good reason to be here.” He snapped out.

  
“Easy Classic. He just wants to tell Papyrus something.” Red butted in and Classic looked at him then Mettaton before stepping aside.

  
“Come in then. Paps is in the kitchen. I’m coming with you.” Classic stated firmly.

  
“Alright.” Mettaton walked with Classic to the kitchen and gulped back his remaining nerves. “Papyrus?”

  
Papyrus who had been moving a bowl of food to the next counter started at hearing Mettaton, putting the bowl down and looking over at him.

  
“Y-Yes?”

  
“I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Mettaton lowered his gaze. “I was being dumb and more worried about myself than you.” He took a step towards Papyrus and tried to grab her hand. When she didn’t stop him he held it. “I love you Papyrus, and I’m nervous and scared, but I want the child. I didn’t want you to feel forced to keep it if you didn’t want to so that’s why I acted the way I did. I just… I’m so sorry. I got worried for you because ghosts have no form so if it took after me you’d be in labor for days. I couldn’t bear to see you in that much pain for that long.”

  
Papyrus smiled and hugged Mettaton crying. “I forgive you. I’m scared too.”

  
Mettaton smiled gently before reaching towards Papyrus’ belly before pulling back gently. “May I?”

  
“You don’t need to ask. Here.” Papyrus grabed Mettaton’s hand and put it on her belly.

  
Classic left the room and walked over to Red. “Well done Red. Had me worried there for a moment.”

  
Red shrugged and put on a smile. “I mean… I thought about it. Can’t lie.”

  
Classic gently and playfully slapped Red’s arm. Red chuckled and they both sat on the couch before joining the other two for dinner and then letting everyone watch a movie. Classic felt his eyes drooping from everything that happened today. He leaned against Red’s shoulder and fell asleep. Red noticed the weight after a little while and glanced over at Classic, but seeing him sleeping he blushed bright red and looked away. Papyrus and Mettaton looked at each other and chuckled.

  
Papyrus looked over at Red before he spoke. “He relaxes around you.” She confessed. “Metta here can vouch for me but he never lets his guard down enough to sleep when someone is so nearby to him that he knows they are there.”

  
Mettaton nodded honestly. “Yeah the guy always sleeps with one eye socket open.”

  
Red glanced over at the sleeping Classic and then looked at Papyrus. “Is he… you know… does he swing my way?”

  
Mettaton chuckled at that. “Don’t know what other way he swings since woman have asked him out for years and he’s always turned them down.”

  
Red sighed softly and looked away scratching his skull. “I’m not… you know… sure what to ask or do.” He groaned in annoyance until he felt someone touch his leg.

  
“Listen Red, you’re never going to know if you two will work out unless you ask.” Papyrus told him honestly. “It’s not easy, no. But you can always ask and what’s the worst thing he’ll say? No?”

  
Red looked down at the ground. Maybe he should tell him, maybe that was the right answer. He thought and remained silent for the rest of the night even as Papyrus and Mettaton went upstairs to go to bed. He looked at Classic and then away knowing he was blushing bright red. But he took his arm and carefully wrapping it around Classic he moved on the couch so there was plenty of room for them both and closed his eyes to sleep. It was fine. It was nothing big. It was fine. This would be fine. Classic woke up early and noticed he was on the couch. He tried to get up only to find someone was holding him. He looked back and saw Red. With him so close Classic blushed bright blue and looked away.

  
No. He wanted to scream. If Red was this close and he woke up to see what he was doing, to see how his magic was activating. He would think that he only saw him as a sex doll. He liked Red, more than he had anyone else. Week be damned. But he had to go, and now. He got up as quickly and gently as he could and headed into the kitchen to try and get control of his soul. Gaster hadn’t been a bad dad, he had been trying to save him, but it was something he would always have to deal with. Now was just not the right time. Red slept soundly until he felt Classic get up. He was sure he’d be right back but then he heard panting and forced himself awake.

  
“Classic?” he called out when he didn’t see him in the living room.

  
“Shit. No. Don’t come look at me.” Classic begged in his mind, most people ran when they found out he had not only been injected with DT but other human soul traits as well.  


“Classic?” Red called louder until he saw Classic on the floor curled in a ball eye sockets closed and panting. “Classic!” He dashed over and was about to touch him when Classic spoke.

  
“Stop!” Red stilled like he was frozen in time. “Not without gloves. Y-You’ll get hurt.” He opened his left eye socket and Red took a step back.

  
Classic’s magic was activated but he wasn’t showing one color. The outer ring around the eye was red but the eye itself flashed teal and yellow. Human soul colors. He didn’t know what to do and would deal with the backlash later but he dashed up to Papyrus’ door and started to pound on it. Papyrus woke up to pounding on his door. She yawned and carefully went to open it, when she saw how worried Red was all the rest of her sleepiness faded away.

  
“Red? What’s wrong?” She asked quickly.

  
“It’s Classic.” Red told Papyrus with as much clarity as he could. “He’s on the floor panting and his eye.”

  
Papyrus didn’t need to be told twice. “Red get the… wait no I can’t because of the babybones. Ok revised plan, come in here quickly.” She moved aside and Red dashed in following Papyrus as best he could. “In this drawer there is a magic apron and gloves. Put both of them on.”

  
Red didn’t ask questions and quickly did as he was told stopping when he felt someone in a battle screen with him. He glanced over at Papyrus to find the skeleton monster checking him.

  
“Shit. And here. You’ll need to take two of these.” Papyrus handed him some pills.

  
Red didn’t need to be told what they were he already knew. “Papyrus I take this I’ll have an overload of magic. It can mess up my HP.”

  
“Trust me. You’ll need it.” Papyrus told him before leaving the room with the door open.

  
Nervous Red gulped the pills down choosing to trust Papyrus and headed down to Classic already feeling the pills start to take effect. Once in the kitchen he noticed some doors he didn’t know were there open. Papyrus came out of the long hallway.

  
“Ok now pick him up bridal style and Red?” Red looked from Classic to Papyrus at hearing his name. “It’s going to hurt.”

  
Red blinked but did as he was told once Papyrus made a motion of hurry up. The second he picked up Classic he felt a bone spear of pure magic stab through him but he didn’t see it. His HP boosted by the pills did though. 5 HP gone in one hit. He winced but followed Papyrus through the hallway to put Classic on what looked to be an ICU bed. Once he put Classic down on it he felt to his knees and panted. 2 HP. That’s all he had left. 2 HP. Even with the magic boosting pills taking him to at least 40 HP past what he was normally. He had almost dusted bringing Classic to this place. He looked up to find Papyrus with gloves of her own on putting a magic oxygen mask on Classic, coupled with a few other things before she walked over to Red.

  
“Are you ok?” Her hands glowed green and she started to heal Red as she spoke. “He didn’t mean to hurt you. He can’t control it when it gets that bad. He’s SUPPOSED to take magic dampening pills but I’ve been so out of sorts lately I have forgotten to remind him.”

  
Red glanced over at Classic. “Why does he have that much magic?”

  
Papyrus fell strangely silent for a good long while at least until Red was completely healed before she spoke. “Sans… Was born premature.”

  
Red blinked at that. Premature monsters was nearly unheard of and if they were they 100% died. They didn’t have enough of a soul to function. “But that’s...”

  
“Impossible. Yeah. Dad thought so too.” Papyrus looked back over at Classic. “But he still wanted to try and save his son. So he tried putting him on a breather. He knew it was touch and go but he couldn’t stop without trying. And for a week they didn’t know if he would survive but for a week with the breather he was able to live. For seven years they kept him slowly working up to being able to survive on his own, but even with everything they did he couldn’t speak or move, or anything without his soul shaking. It was just to small. So finally… Dad choose to try an insane option. 1 cc of human determination just to give Sans the will he needed to live and fight this. At this point I entered the world and thankfully I was ok. But… I remember seeing him like this at that young age.” She stopped to check Classic again and this time Red joined her.

  
Sans  
1/1 HP  
1 ATK  
1 DF  
Magic is starting to level out.

“So I knew he was sick. The determination worked and Sans started to grow so that he didn’t look like a newborn anymore but at age seven the growth stopped again. So Gaster, our dad, thought maybe he could further help him. We didn’t have the green soul at the time so all we had to choose from was patience, perseverance, and justice. So he went with his gut and tried patience first and that helped some Sans started to grow and be able to talk and interact with us but his body still wouldn’t move. So he tried the stronger of the three and that seemed to work. Sans seemed all better but he couldn’t control his magic when he had strong emotions. So hence the suppressants.”

  
Red looked over at Classic as he saw him open his eyes and the white eye lights looked fuzzy but they were getting stronger by the second. “Heya.”

  
Papyrus looked over at Classic. “Hello brother. Forgot to take your meds huh?”

“Oh fudge. I’m so sorry Papyrus.” Classic sat up quickly and winced. “Are you two ok? D-Did… I didn’t hurt the little one did I?” He couldn’t help but sound panicked.

  
“No their fine.” Papyrus put her brother’s hand on her belly. “See.”

  
“Stars. And Red? Heh… You alright?” Classic seemed nervous.

  
“Yeah I’m fine. Was more worried about you.” He confessed.

  
Classic chuckled lightly. “I’m ok now.” He looked over at Papyrus who offered him his suppressants. “Thanks Sis.” And then he took them. “Sorry for scaring you Red.”

  
“It’s fine.” Red blushed and looked away.

  
“So Brother, last night Red asked if you swung his way. If he’s anything like you he won’t ask himself so as usual the Great Papyrus must take action.” She teased lightly and Red’s blush brightened.

  
“Sure.” Classic blushed a bit himself but continued on with his thought process. “I mean I like Red. You should know Pap. I talk about him all the time.”

  
Red looked up at Classic in shock and red as a tomato. “R-Really?!”

  
“Sure. You’re punny, you care about people, you’re willing to die for your family.” Classic went off on a list. “And you’re handsome to boot.”

  
Red blushed bright red. “Well… uhm… I’d like to try us out. Stay friends if we don’t work out.”

  
“Sure. I’m ok with that.” Classic smiled at Red.

  
Red blushed but walked over to Classic after Papyrus removed the apron and gloves and mask from Classic and Red. “I… I thought you would be all weirded out because we’ve only known each other for a week.”

  
“You kidding?” Classic asked and Red nodded no. “I was afraid of the same thing.”

  
Papyrus rolled her eyes and left the room to go back to bed. It was to early to be up. But at least her brother was starting to have his own life. After so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love, Love, And More Love

Classic looked out the hallway until he heard bone touching bone and looked at Red who was nervously wringing his hands. “Red?”  


“C-Can I uhm...” It was clear Red was nervous about what to do here, sure he’d had sex and kissed before now but not by choice. “Kiss you?”  


Classic chuckled before leaning over to kiss Red leaving the other skeleton in shock for a moment before closing his own eye sockets and holding Classic close to him. When they pulled back Classic chuckled. “You don’t have to ask.”  


“O-Ok.” Red gulped down the knot in his throat. “Uhm... I’m not a virgin.” He confessed sadly.  


“Yeah? Neither am I.” Classic pointed out gently. “I mean. I’m not upset.”  


“No. I know that just...” Red sighed and looked away unsure how to phrase this. “I’ve never been… I’ve never had… It’s never been consensual.” He finally got out.  


Classic looked at Red for a good minute before he wrapped his arms around him. “It’s ok Red. I’m patient. We can do it whenever your ready. Even if that’s never. And I can teach you if you’re that worried about it.”  


Red smiled weakly and hugged Classic back. “Thanks man.”  


“Of course Red.” Classic smiled at him before kissing him again.  


They got up and headed back to the couch. On the way there Red looked over at Classic to make sure he was ok. Classic met his gaze and chuckled.  


“I’m sure Papy told you. I’m fine now Red.” He told the worried skeleton. “I promise you.”  


Red sighed and held Classic close. “I was scared you were going to dust.”  


Classic sighed softly and moved closer to Red. “Yeah I know. I’m sorry.”  


They reached the couch and Classic sighed. “Hey. Come on let’s go to my bed.”  


“What?!” Red blushed as red as a tomato.  


“Not for that, relax.” Classic told Red gently. “Just it’s cooler in there as well comfier.”  


Red gulped but nodded and followed Classic to his room to lay in the bed feeling suddenly safe and spared as Classic climbed in after him and spooned him. It was strangely nice to not have to feel on edge all the time. He closed his eye sockets and was asleep within minutes. Classic woke up to hearing Papyrus call for him. He wiggled out of bed hoping to leave Red to sleep as he put on his clothes.  


It was Papy’s doctor day. See how close she was and how much still needed to be done. He didn’t think he needed to bother Red with all of that. He left a note for Red so he didn’t worry and headed off. He would be back in about three hours at the latest. It gave Red some time to sleep at least. When Red did wake up he looked for Classic and upon reading the note began to think. He wanted kids more than anything but he also wanted Classic who wanted to sing. Was he even strong enough to handle that? Could he even encourage Classic to follow his dream knowing that there might be times that he would be gone?  


Red thought it over before he smiled. So what if he had to be Mr. Mom sometimes. If Classic was happy and he was happy was there really any problem in that? There wasn’t a problem with it. So that said he texted Classic knowing ahead of time the replies might be late. He was helping his sister after all. His phone dinged while he was making himself some breakfast.  


“Hey. What’s up? Also Papy tells me to tell you to look in the microwave before you make some food. She left some for you there.” Red blinked, closed the fridge and looked in the microwave.  


Sure enough there was a small bowl of spaghetti, some jello, and even a thing of mustard. This family was way to good to him. He didn’t deserve this kid of love. But he would take it anyway.  


“Thanks.” Red texted back. “I just saw it. Classic? I think you should tell Papyrus abut your singing. It’s you’re dream right?”  


“Red… Of course it’s my dream but Papy needs me. Now more than ever.” Classic texted back. “She’s freaking out about the babybones.”  


“Freaking out? I haven’t seen any of that. Nerves sure but not freaking out.” Red retorted honestly. “Classic, you’ve done a great job raising her, you have, but it’s time for you to have your own life. Not constantly stand guard over hers.”  


Classic frowned and bit his lip at that. He knew Red was right of course but Papyrus was all he had known since his Dad had died. Papyrus was his rock and he was afraid if he let go of that rock he would sink in the strong currents of life. But Red was in his life now… maybe he could rely on him to be his new rock. But doing that came with it’s own risks. If they didn’t work out Classic was sure he’d be another suicide. But if they did work out, maybe he would be stronger in the long run. Just telling Papyrus made him very nervous though. Thankfully his phone buzzed and snapped him out of his thoughts.  


“Classic? Are you ok? I’m just saying what I see. Feel free to ignore it.” Red had messaged him.  


“Nah. Your fine.” Classic took a deep breath and typed his next message. “You’re right. I need to let Papyrus live her own life, and I need to live mine… It’s just harder to do than I would like.”  


“It always is.” Red retorted back gently having already gone through this at a much younger age with his Papyrus.  


Classic looked at his phone and then at Papyrus. Mettaton had come too and Sans knew now was the time he had to start weening himself off protecting Papyrus and rely on Mettaton to do that job now.  


“Hey Paps.” He walked over to Papyrus who stopped walking to look back at him. “I’m going to go hang out with Red. You and Mettaton let me know how the whole doctor thing goes ok?”  


Papyrus blinked a little shocked that her brother was backing off on his protection of her. “Sure. Take care Sans.”  


“Yeah. I’ll text you later.” Classic confessed. “I have something I want to tell you. Just not ready to yet.”  


“Alright brother.” Papyrus walked over to hug her brother. “Thank you for trusting Mettaton.”  


“Yeah. No problem Sis.” Classic replied with a smile as he hugged her back. “Now I’m gonna go you two have fun.”  


“We will.” Papyrus called out waving to him as she walked off with Mettaton.  


Classic watched them go for a bit before he teleported away back to the house. Red was sitting watching T.V. and Classic walked over to join him. “Hey. Whatcha watchin’?”  


“Dunno. Just turned it on.” Red confessed before he looked at the ground. “Please don’t get upset about this but… do you still have heats?”  


“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” Classic asked gently.  


“Well because of the human magic in your soul and all that.” Red responded blushing bright red.  


“Yeah I have heats. Most people can’t keep up with me on them though so I tend to handle them myself.” Classic told Red. “I mean, Papyrus and Grillby both tried to help me out once upon a time and they passed out before I could even get close to wanting to sleep.”  


Red blushed and looked away. “Oh. Sorry if that overstepped a line or something.”  


Classic looked at Red before grabbing his hand. “If it had I wouldn’t have answered you Red.” Red looked Classic in the eye sockets seeing Classic having his own blush though it wasn’t nearly as deep as his own. “You’re allowed to ask questions of any kind. We are a thing now, I’ll tell you if I don’t want to answer them.”  


“R-Right.” Red looked away from Classic trying to hide his blush until he felt someone kiss his jaw. “W-Whoa man!”  


Classic chuckled at Red as he looked at him nervously. “You need to calm down. You’re strung tighter than a rubber band about to be fired.” He kissed Red’s neck. “Just calm down.”  


Red blushed but gulped and tried to take a minute to come back to the real world. Classic was sending him to places he hadn’t gone to for years. Mostly because he was only a tool to his brother. Making the whole aspect feel bad to him.  


“Ok, ok, ok.” Red growled and shoved Classic away expecting his arms to be grabbed and Classic to continue. “Get offa me.”  


Classic backed up and sat back where he was with a smile. “Hey, you’re not looking so uptight.” He chuckled and Red looked at him confused. “I told you Red. You call the shots. If you’re not ready to try it, then we won’t.”  


Red looked Classic over and chuckled. “Thanks man. I’m not saying no, completely. Just...”  


“You need time. I get it.” Classic told Red with a smile. “How about we find something other than MTT to watch.” He grabbed the remote and turned the channels until he found the science channel. “You like science?”  


“You kidding? What is there not to like?” Red asked before leaning back into the couch as the T.V. started playing a new special.  


Red watched as Classic sat back and leaned against him. He loved the feeling of someone trusting him enough that they could sleep around him and know they would be ok. It was nice and something he thoroughly loved. He actually felt that at some point he would be able to handle sex too. But not right now. And he was grateful that of all things Classic understood that.  


“Hey Classic?” Red asked and Classic looked at him. “Do you work tonight? You know… singing?”  


“I don’t have to. Why?” Classic asked as he looked over at the blushing Red.  


“Because I have my heat timed out and I was wondering if you did the same.” He couldn’t help but wonder.  


“Sure I do.” Classic told him easily. “Need to know when to call off work for the week.”  


Red blushed and nodded. “Right well I have it in my phone. I wanted to know if we you know… sync up.”  


“Sure.” Classic stood up and offered Red his hand. “It’s in my room.”  


Red took Classic’s hand and followed him up the stairs and to his room letting him rummage around a drawer until he found the calender's before handing it to Red. Red blinked in shock. Classic didn’t mind him knowing when he was at his weakest? Didn’t mind him knowing when he would be a primal stated man? Was he serious?  


“You don’t mind?” Red asked incredulous.  


“We’re together aren’t we?” Classic retaliated. “It’s something we should know.”  


Red blushed and looked at the calendar then his phone, this couldn’t be right. A little fluctuation was to be expected but to be a day apart from one another this month? He looked up at Classic who looked at him confused.  


“What?” He asked.  


“We… That is...” Red wasn’t sure how to phrase this. “This month we are a day apart. I start my heat a day before yours.”  


“Alright!” Classic smiled happily.  


“No not alright. Like you I get… carried away.” Red confessed.  


“So we can get carried away together.” Classic replied walking over to put his hand on Red’s shoulder.  


“Classic you don’t get it! I could really-” Before Red could finish his thought Classic kissed him, gentle and loving.  


“It’s ok Red. Take a breath.” Red did as Classic suggested. “Why don’t we come up with safe words huh? That way we can help each other and still have the confidence that doing so won’t hurt us past what we can handle.”  


Red looked Classic over shocked. How wasn’t he nervous? How was he so calm about something as serious as a heat? How did he manage to calm him without so much as a small try? How was he so perfect? Red sighed and gave a weak nod.  


“O-Ok. If you’re sure.” He was so scared for his heat this month but he knew he had to trust Classic on what he could take. “T-Then I already know my safe word. You?”  


“Yep.” Classic replied and Red nodded.  


“Game over.” Red told Classic, he’d had a safe word with his bro at the start but then his brother just didn’t listen to him if he said it.  


“Reset.” Classic chuckled with Red at their depressing safe words. “We are a mess.”  


“Heh Yeah.” Red hugged Classic and was surprised but happy when the hug was returned.  


He felt strangely calm and safe about his impending heat. He would be ok. Classic would be ok. Even in the throws of heat a safe word bound his most feral side back. Unlike his bro, he actually cared about the person helping him. What was weak in his world was seen as powerful in this one. He pulled back and shoved the calendar in Classic’s face which made Classic grunt and gasp at the same time.  


“Come on oaf. We have a week before the heats start we should at least try and get to know each other more before we get to that point.” Red chuckled as he left the room, already trying to set up a game of chase. “Catch me if you can slow poke!”  


Classic pulled the calendar off his face, put it back and chased after Red, for once not using his teleportation. “Oh I’ll get you for that.” Classic chuckled and chased he counterpart through the woods in Snowdin.  


Red laughed and took a sharp right coming to a dead stop when he saw the grave. There was no name on it but there was a cross anyway. The area around it was well tended to, the flowers around it were old but placed delicately.  


“Who was this?” Red asked softly.  


“It’s Dad.” Classic replied as he walked over to the headstone to touch it lovingly. “Papyrus wasn’t old enough to remember what he looked like, or that he’s even here but I do.” Classic looked at Red. “He’s actually pretty smart. Sometimes you can see him if you’re patient enough.” Classic sat down on the grass and patted the spot next to him. “C’mon Red. Sit with me.”  


Red felt a little awkward but did as Classic told him. “I’m not sure I should be here Classic. Aren’t I overstepping some sort of boundary?”  


“Nah. Pops likes to meet new people.” Classic looked at the headstone again. “Heya. Sorry it’s been so long. I’ve been busy. Papyrus found her soul mate. Oh right. You don’t know. Papyrus has chosen to be a girl not a boy, but then we kinda both saw that coming didn’t we?” Red watched as Classic talked to his dad as if he was talking to a best friend. “This is Red. You know the skeleton I told you so much about? He’s… well he’s kinda a runaway cannon sometimes but he means well. You should have seen how mad he got when Mettaton let his fear control him for a moment and hurt Papy. Oh boy, not the strongest wind was going to stop him.”  


“You stopped me.” Red interjected and Classic blushed. “What the fuck?!” Red snapped standing to his feet in record time.  


“What’s wrong Red?” Classic asked gently.  


“Something touched me!” Red was looking around ready to summon his bones when he saw a skeleton monster standing to his right, with a crack on either side of his face and a lab coat on.  


“My apologies. I forget my presence can be a bother.” He spoke and instantly Red felt his imaginary fur that was ruffled, lower as if he was pet in just the right way.  


Just like Classic’s voice did to him. “Hey Dad. Heh. You don’t seem shocked about seeing him.”  


Red glanced over at Classic then back at this world’s Gaster. “Yeah.”  


“Well that is because there are certain things people from the void can see that others can not.” Gaster retorted before removing his glasses and two of his magic hands gained a copy before he put his glasses back on. “If you don’t believe me take a look yourselves.”  


The hands floated over to Red and Classic offering the copy glasses. Red was nervous about accepting anything from any Gaster. So it took him some time before he reached for the glasses and put them on. Aside from Gaster looking clearer and no longer like a ghost, nothing looked that different.  


“I don’t get it.” Red retorted and Classic looked at Gaster before nodding.  


“That’s because you two are looking at me. Not at yourselves.” Gaster replied in his same calm voice though there was a chuckle to it.  


Classic looked confused but did as Gaster suggested and nearly screamed. Red heard Classic jump back and he quickly turned to see if he was ok before he noticed he could SEE Classic’s soul as if he was holding it in his hands, it was so clear. Attached to it was a red string like piece of magic. His eye lights fizzled out even as he looked down at himself, the same was true of his own soul.  


“Dad! What is this?” Classic asked tearing off the glasses in his rage.  


“The string of Fate.” Gaster had started to open his mouth to answer but Red mumbled out the answer before he could.  


“That is correct.” Gaster smiled at Red before looking at Classic. “It’s the way the universe says that it thinks those two people belong together. It remains red until they try. If they try and they aren’t good for each other or they drive each other to batty the string breaks and then ties with another until they find the right one. If they try and they are right for each other the string turns rainbow, breaks and wraps around both souls, like the marriage band of humans.”  


Red’s eye lights fizzled back into existence. He hadn’t reacted the way he had because he didn’t think he was worthy, or that Classic deserved better. Well that wasn’t the main reason. The main reason was he felt he was supposed to be forever alone and seeing Classic be tied to his soul with the string of fate was shocking in the best possible way.  


Gaster smiled at them both. “I know what’s meant to be will work out.”  


Red watched as Gaster disappeared and Classic looked at the ground. They… The universe thought they were meant to be together. It was the best news he could ever have.  


“Hey. Come on. Let’s get home.” Red offered Classic his hand. “I bet I can beat you at a pillow fight!”  


“You’re on!” Classic smirked as they once again dashed home playing chase.  


Red chuckled as he dashed into the house and grabbed the first pillow he could find. Classic wasn’t far behind and charged at him pillow in hand. In the fun of beating each other with pillows one of Red’s fangs tore a hole in one of the pillows and feathers went flying everywhere. He stilled along with Classic worried he’d get in trouble for ruining a pillow. Classic for his part looked around at the falling feathers for a minute before he laughed and started tickling Red. After a few seconds of Red trying to get away they smiled surrounded by feathers of two pillows.  


“Heh heh.” Classic chuckled. “Well that went well.”  


Before Red could answer the door opened and Mettaton and Papyrus same in to Classic looming over Red as if they were in the middle of something surrounded by feathers and two torn pillows. Red looked over at the two of them as Classic spoke.  


“Whoa sis! This isn’t what it looks like I swear.” Classic replied quickly getting off Red to hold his hands up towards his sister who was walking slowly towards him.  


This made Red nervous until he saw Papyrus grab one of the pillows off the couch and chuck it hard at Classic who easily blocked it.  


“I just cleaned the floor!” Papyrus snapped hormones making the laughter she had at the look of the two covered in feathers easy to ignore for the time being. “I just swept and mopped it before we left!” She chucked two more pillows at Classic and Red couldn’t help but smile.  


If this had been his bro, there would be no pillows, only bones, but in this world, even when Papyrus did throw things at her brother it was with the intent that neither of them had the chance of getting hurt.  


“Ow.” Classic teased as he laughed. “Ok ok Pap I get it. I’ll clean it up.”  


“You better!” Papyrus snapped before she looked over at Red surrounded by feathers and finally started laughing.  


Red blinked in shock. Papyrus was laughing? She wasn’t actually mad about two pillows being torn apart?  


“Why did you use the down pillows anyway?” She asked Classic who shrugged and stood up.  


“Wasn’t really thinking about what pillow to grab at the start of our pillow fight.” Classic admitted.  


Papyrus shook her head. “And of course you were lazy.” She retorted. “You didn’t even try to build a fort to protect yourself from enemy fire.”  


Mettaton laughed at that. “Isn’t that to be expected at this point?”  


“Expected or not I’ll have to-” Papyrus started before her smile faded to a frown and she dashed for the restroom.  


“I got it.” Mettaton smiled and started walking towards the bathroom and Papyrus.  


Classic frowned feeling sorry for his sister before he shook his skull and looked at Red. “Come on stand up.” He rose to his feet before offering his hand to help Red up.  


Red took Classic’s hand and as he did noticed the scars on his arm that his hoodie hid. “Dude.” He grabbed Classic’s hoodie sleeve but Classic grabbed his wrist.  


“Don’t.” He sounded more serious than Red had ever heard him sound. “Please. Not here at least. If you want to after we clean this up and we’re in my room fine but please.” He looked Red in the eye sockets and whispered. “I don’t want Papy to know.”  


Red could understand that. He had some secrets he never wanted his Papyrus to know either so for now he dropped it, getting to his feet and letting go of the hoodie. At least for now. Classic walked to the kitchen to grab the broom and start sweeping up the feathers, Red wasn’t asked to help but he grabbed the dustpan and helped anyway. Throwing out the feathers until the floor was clean. That said Classic looked at the bathroom before holding up his hand with 1 finger up while he went to check on his sister.  


“Pap? Mettaton?” He asked as he knocked on the door gently. “Can I get either of you anything before I go rest?”  


“Nah I think we’re ok Sans. Thank you.” Mettaton voiced up as he rubbed Papyrus’ back bone.  


“Alright. If you need anything just holler.” Classic replied before he walked over to Red and they both headed upstairs to his room.  


Once there and the door was locked Red grabbed Classic’s hoodie and yanked it off before he could protest. Classic gulped and looked away from the scars he had given himself over the years, all the resets, worrying about Papyrus, trying to be perfect and he wasn’t. Now that they were on the surface he was disgusted with himself for doing it at all. He couldn’t take away the scars. Couldn’t rewind time. Red ran his fingers over the scars. They were older. At least a year. That was impressive but as he looked up at Classic his smile turned into a frown.  


“Hey.” Red gently grabbed Classic’s cheek. “Look at me.” Classic did so fighting tears. “Don’t think like that. These don’t mean anything. Scars like this… you should be proud of. Yes I know how that sounds but even scars like these prove you tried. You tried to live and you tried to die, and though it all you chose the harder option of livin’. No matter what reason you chose it.” Red smiled gently before letting Classic’s arm go and pulling off his own jacket. “I know what I’m talking about here.”  


Classic blinked as he looked at Red’s arms. Covered in deep scars, fractures that had healed. These weren’t cuts made by a knife like he used to do, these were made by bone attacks, or worse. Red placed a hand on Classic as he raised one of his hands to his mouth and tears fell from his eye sockets.  


“Hey.” Classic looked at Red. “You saved me from this. This is what I’m used to when it comes to life. This is what I thought love had to be. This is why I was so gruff to you at the start. But you know what changed that?”  


Classic gulped but voiced up what he thought Red would say. “M-Me?”  


“Yeah. You didn’t care how I acted.” Red voiced up. “You didn’t care about my past, or my LV, or anything. You just accepted it as fact and went with it. You treated me like I mattered. That I was a person first, and not an LV of 10.”  


“It’s because you are a person.” Classic retorted gently grabbing Red’s cheek. “You did what you had to to survive in your world, that’s courageous.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Heat

Red blushed and moved to kiss Classic holding him close to him. Classic returned the kiss gently before Red pushed back suddenly.  


“Fuck… Get out.” He kept his eye sockets closed.  


“What this is my room?” Classic snapped incredulous.  


“Man if you don’t leave now you might not get the chance.” Red told Classic before he looked at him and that’s when Classic saw what the issue was.  


“Alright, I’ll leave for a minute.” Classic left the room before pulling out his phone and calling Undyne.  


“Hey punk. What’s up?” She asked clearly watching anime from the sound in the background.  


“I’m going to be off one more day than usual bass.” Classic chuckled hearing Undyne growl on the other end. “A guy I’m seeing is going into heat and mine starts tomorrow and you know…”  


“I got cha. Just be careful.” Undyne told him before hanging up.  


Classic walked down to the kitchen, grabbed a paper and a pen and in big letters wrote on it “HEAT” before grabbing a strip of tape and then putting half of it on the paper and heading up to tape it to his door. Then all set he opened the door and closed it behind him, locking it.  


“Red?” He asked and Red growled at him.  


“Are you fucking dumb or something?!” He snapped gripping the bed sheets tightly.  


Classic was really trying his self control right now which he was quickly losing all of. As he opened his mouth to speak and curse Classic out he was kissed by him. Lovingly and passionately and unlike any that he had before. He mentally cursed himself as he lost all self control and gripped Classic hard to flip them over on the bed so that Classic was under him.  


“You just don’t get it do you?” Red chuckled his heat fully in charge now as he pinned Classic down. “I’m going to fuck you until I’m satisfied and I won’t stop until I’m done.”  


Classic chuckled stilling Red’s brain for two seconds. “You’re the one that doesn’t get it.” Classic looked back at Red with a smile. “I want to help you, and yes I know what that means.”  


Red blinked and for once had some control over his heat. He wasn’t just going to ravage Classic he was going to experience it. Red yanked off Classic’s tank top and shorts along with his boxers and slippers. Classic watched him as he wasted no time to kiss and wrap his ectoplasmic tongue around each of his ribs. Classic groaned at the sudden fast pace of the foreplay but he didn’t mind. Red didn’t stay on Classic’s ribs for long. Soon he moved down to Classic’s pelvis and spine.  


“Aaaaaugh! Fuck! R-Red!” He gasped out as Red was already working him up into an intense passion, he was already so hard.  


“Mmmmmm you sound good like that.” Red commented starting to squeeze Classic’s dick. “But I can’t enter this.” He flicked Classic’s dick into his stomach with a fwlap.  


Classic blushed at the lewd words Red was saying but he didn’t mind changing his magic, for now if it would help Red. He hadn’t even seen Red’s size yet but if it was anything like his, it would be wider than it was long. Once he had formed an ectopussy Red’s need to fill it became almost uncontrollable. He managed to bite it down for the moment though and started to suck and lick it all over. He wanted Classic to be ready for him in more ways than one. Classic gasped and arched his back.  


“Aaaaaugh! Naaaaah.” Classic gasped out already so close. He was going to, going to… and Red stopped. “Wha? Nnnngh what are Aaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!”  


Classic howled in both pain and pleasure as, when Red stopped it took him a few moments to start talking again and trying to find out why. During that time Red had undressed himself and slammed into Classic, all at once Classic felt to much and to full. And Red was starting to move.  


“Aaaaugh ! W-Wait! Mmmmmm R-R-Red! Aaaaaaaaaah!” Classic clung to him already feeling his magic getting used to Red’s size and movement.  


Red felt Classic cling to him and just leaned over him more as he picked up the pace. He couldn’t have stopped himself if he wanted to now. Classic was so warm and tight. He had to have been tearing the magic. Even magic could only take so much.  


Classic yelped and threw his skull back his eye lights quickly becoming hearts as he felt Red’s change in angle take him even deeper into his magic. “Uuuuugh! Naaaaaaaaaaah! W-Whagh! Haaaaaaaaagh I’m nnnnnnngh fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck aaaaaaaaaaaah! I’m gonna mmmmmM! Cum! Oooooh fuck me! I’m gonna cum!”  


Red who had been looking away sure that Classic was regretting helping him now looked over at him as the other skeleton shook and gripped his own magic tightly. Milking it as a farmer milked a cow and oooooooh fuck did that feel good.  


“God! C-Classic!” Red couldn’t get much out he was already winded.  


“I’m coming!” Classic cried out unable to stop himself. “Oooooh fuck! Coooooooomiiiiiiiing!” He howled out in pleasure as he felt his magic grip and squeeze Reds for all of three seconds before he felt full as Red pumped him full leaving them both panting.  


“Haah Haaa.” Red panted before he smirked and leaned over to kiss Classic as he started pounding into him again.  


Classic hadn’t had time to recover from his first orgasm before his mouth was taken and he started crying in pleasure into the kiss. But despite what Red thought Classic wasn’t mad. He really wasn’t. There was always the chance that this could snap his body into heat a day faster than planned but he didn’t mind. He really was loving this. When Red pulled back for air Classic clung to him.  


“Haaaaaahg guuuuuuh! T-To much! Tooooooo much! I’m mmmmm!” His loud squeal made him blush, there was no way that Papyrus and Mettaton didn’t hear that. “I’m haaaaaagh ooooooh stars! Oooooooooh fuuuuuuuuuuuck I’m gonna cum! Oooooooooh I’m gonna cum again!” Classic warned and Red smirked as he kept going pounding into Classic unrelentingly.  


“Mmmmmm T-T-Then do it.” Red ordered his voice more husky and gravelly than normal.  


Classic’s face was as blue as the sky now as he didn’t dare disrespect Red and came hard clinging to him and biting his shoulder with how intense and powerful this orgasm was. He had never tried overstimulating before now, even during his own heat but he was a big fan now. He felt so full and cried out again as he felt Red once again fill him making his magic start to swell and move. Classic shook and panted and Red seemed to need a minute as well but he didn’t pull out of Classic.  


“R-Red?” Classic asked worried that he might have been trying to stop for his benefit. “Is that it?”  


Red growled before rubbing his face against Classics and purring gently. Classic wasn’t frightened of him. Wasn’t mad at him. Didn’t mind him doing this. Was there a more perfect person in the world?  


“Nnnnnnn no.” Red confessed as he kissed Classic again. “Just need a new position.” That said Red lifted Classic so that he was sitting on his lap before he started thrusting again.  


Classic was still so sensitive that the one thrust made him vocal again pretty fast. “Aaaaaugh! Oooooooh staaaaaaaars!” He groaned out and clung to Red as they started all over again. “Aaaaaaaugh!” Classic threw his skull back with his tongue out as he felt Red move inside him again. “Nnnnnngh fffffffffffffffuck!” He cried out at a deep thrust hearing the sound of squelching from them both now. “Ooooooh g-god! Mmmmmmmm! T-That’s embaaaaaaarisin’.”  


Red grinned at Classic and his blush. “Nnnnnnngh haaaaaaah! Embarisin’?” He teased only giving firmer thrusts. “Because e-e-everyone ooooooooh fuck yer gettin’ tighter! Everyone can hear hoooooooooooooow ooooooooooooh fffffffuck! How much of a whore you are?”  


Classic howled in pleasure, his body not getting a real rest left him ready to go much faster than he would have liked. “Ooooooooooooooooooooh staaaaaaaaaaars! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh! I’m gonna haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Gonna! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm! Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum! Oooooooooooooh stars! I’m coming! I’m cooooooooooooomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!” He howled out as his magic once again gripped Red’s who once again filled him eagerly like it was going out of style.  


Five hours. They had been at it for five hours now.  


“Haaaaaaaah!” Classic had no more energy left to cling to Red but that didn’t stop Red from pounding him like a jackrabbit. Classic had been forced into heat by the fifth orgasm. “Aaaaaaaaaugh! Cummin! Ooooooooooooh fuck! Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! Cummiiiiiiiiiing!” As Classic came he felt the swelling increase in his now large belly and thought about Red. “Eight times.” He panted in his mind. “He’s already cum eight times.”  


Classic didn’t have much time to think however, as Red started fucking him again. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuugh! No! T-T-To much! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It’s to much. T-T-T-To muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!” But his body betrayed him eagerly cumming again, only this time Classic felt something strange on Red’s dick.  


“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh! A-Almost!” Red groaned fighting back his own orgasm until he could just…  


There was a pop and Classic screamed in pleasure. He was forced to stretch even more as Red slid his knot into him sending his magic into overdrive as now it was forced to not only stretch around Red but accept another load of his cum that this time couldn’t leak out slowly. It was all to much and Classic passed out. Red smiled and was not far behind holding Classic in a spooning position before he passed out. Papyrus came up to the door an hour after all the sounds had died down, unlocked it with the key, and slowly opened it, ready to defend himself if she needed to. She rubbed her belly to try and calm her stomach and walked over to pull the covers over the sleeping couple. Then making sure they were tucked in she left the room with a smile.  


Red was the first to wake up, a pounding headache and his heat sated for a while. Now he was just hungry. He went to get up and get some food until he finally noticed that his magic was still active and stuck to… His eye lights fizzled out in shock as he saw just how full Classic’s magic was because of him. Shit. He had likely forced a child on Classic and they hadn’t even really started dating or anything. He fought himself and slowly managed to tear his magic down letting Classic’s hole go. As soon as he did he saw his cum start leaking out of Classic.  


The man had been so helpful to him, so loving, and from what he remembered of his heat he had forced himself onto him and likely forced another being onto him as well. He beat himself up as he grabbed a towel to try and catch the cum leaking from Classic. He needed to leave, go take care of this himself, not bring Classic down with him. He got up to try and leave when he felt someone grab his leg. He looked back at Classic who held his leg firmly.  


“Stop.” Classic voice sounded so strained. So weak. He really had gone to far this time. “Don’t beat yourself up.” Classic yawned and Red leaned back over to hold him. “You didn’t force me.” Classic looked Red in the eye sockets but he looked down. “You didn’t. I came back in after you warned me to stay out. I knew what I was getting myself into.”  


“But I...” Red gulped back his fear of being hated. “I might have forced you to have a souling. We didn’t use protection -”  


“We’re adults.” Classic retorted back gently. “And if we DO end up in that boat we’ll figure it out then.” Red couldn’t believe how calm this man was. “Look Red, I knew the risks. I knew the possibilities. I’m not a babybones stop treating me like I’m to irresponsible to accept responsibility of my “mistakes” ok?” Classic did air quotes around the word mistakes. “Just stay with me. That’s all I ask. We have a week of this let’s try and enjoy it some and deal with everything else after.”  


Red could have cried as he hugged Classic again and kissed him. This man was to good for this world. Classic kissed Red back then looked at the bedside table, noticing a note from Papyrus. He reached for it and opened it.  


“Brother, glad to see you got someone to help you out. I made you both some massive helpings of food. They are in the fridge. I’m not saying you are but I know how you get during heat so I made some different kinds of pasta dishes.” Classic chuckled and sighed.  


Even when older Papyrus still tried to take care of him. “Whelp. We’ve got food in the fridge if you feel in control enough to go get it.”  


“Food?” Red laughed and rose from the bed before coming over to Classic’s side. “Of course I’m under control. You took the need right out of me. I don’t know for how long but this is a first for me. I feel in control and can remember things but I’m still in heat.”  


Classic chuckled and accepted the help standing, holding his magic belly as it continued to leak. “Heh. You really filled it didn’t you?” He teased lightly before he slowly got dressed with Red’s help as Red also dressed, then walked with Red to the kitchen and the fridge.  


“Brother.” Papyrus called out from the couch and Classic stopped walking to look at her. “How are you feeling?”  


Red got ready for Classic to be honest and have to deal with Papyrus tearing into him for pushing Classic past what he could handle. “Actually to be honest with you Paps. I’m feeling great.” Red looked over at Classic shocked and confused. “I’m beginning to understand why you and Mettaton got so wrapped up in this kind of stuff so quickly.”  


Papyrus blushed bright orange. “N-No fair brother!” Red didn’t know why but he had imagined that if you ever managed to embarrass Papyrus she would take it a lot worse than she was.  


“Though I can also understand the risk.” Red looked at Classic confused. “We uh… sorta got wrapped up in the mood.”  


Papyrus chuckled at that. “I know. I could hear you both. But no matter what happens what’s meant to be will be.”  


“Hey. I taught you that.” Classic jokingly teased before waving and walking with Red to take a look at the food.  


“What do you want?” Red asked as he opened the fridge.  


“Dunno. When I’m in heat my tastes change from day to day.” Classic confessed and Red looked at him stunned.  


“Wait you’re in heat?” He asked Classic who seemed totally like himself, Red wouldn’t have even guessed he was in heat. “Wha? When?”  


“Last night.” Classic replied calmly once Red had grabbed his tuperware of food to heat up. “About the… fifth orgasm I think it was.”  


Red blushed as red as a tomato. “C-Classic! You can’t just go around saying stuff like that.”  


“And why not?” Red had to look away as Classic looked at him with that serious face. “You were thinking the same thing, I just said it rather than beat around the bush.”  


Red opened his mouth to retort but Classic was right. He had been thinking the same thing. He walked over to the couch after heating his food waiting for Classic. It took him a bit to decide what he wanted settling on lasagna before joining them. Red ate but couldn’t help but wonder what a babybones felt like in the magic it was housed in before it was born. In his world most if not all pregnancies were aborted before the magic could even form. Papyrus noticed this and chuckled.  


“You can feel them if you want.” Classic looked up from his food as Papyrus said this.  


“Wha? Oh. I wouldn’t want to hurt them.” Red told Papyrus quickly before turning his attention back to his food.  


Papyrus got up and walked over to stand in front of Red. “Hey. Give me your hand.” She offered her hand to him and Red gulped but handed his hand over only for it to be placed on the magic of Papyrus’ belly. “There, see?”  


“B-But doesn’t it hurt?” Red asked nervously and Papyrus laughed.  


“Not at all.” She told him. “They like it when people pay attention to them. But then… so do Metta and I so it makes sense.”  


Red looked at the magic belly and saw the tiny soul inside twitch. “What are they doing?”  


“They like you.” Papyrus replied happily. “A souling can feel emotion better than even we can.” Red gulped down the lump in his throat.  


“I uh… Heh… I mean… I wanted one for a long time.” Red fought back some tears. “But I… you know… killed that dream a long time ago.”  


He felt the tears fall and put his fork down to wipe them away. He felt the souling under his hand move. He felt the form that was still growing push against him. As if hugging him before Classic and Papyrus both hugged him.  


“There is no reason you should ever kill off a dream. Push it to the back burner sometimes, sure, but never kill it.” Classic told Red as he hugged him. “There’s no reason you can’t have a babybones in your life.”  


Papyrus nodded and grinned. “That’s right. And the Great Papyrus will help you with them if you ever need it.”  


Red couldn’t help but laugh at Papyrus’ overzealous nature. “Thank you.”  


He watched as the little soul seemed to miss his hand as he pulled it away to get out of the hug and eat. Maybe he would be a dad one day. He could safely say that he wanted to be one more than anything. Classic chuckled but went back to eating himself while they all three settled back into the couch to watch the tv and eat. Until Red thought of something.  


“Papyrus?” Her belly was rather large, he wondered… “How far along are you?”  


“Well the doctor says since I don’t know when I conceived it’s hard to predict an exact time but he thinks 7 ½ to 8 months.” Papyrus answered with a smile.  


Papyrus wasn’t even looking that big. Must be because of how tall she was. Classic shrugged when he looked over at him confused. They finished eating before putting their dishes away and heading back up to the room. No sooner did they enter the room then they started kissing and pushing each other into the walls. With food in their system their heats took hold again. They rolled around on the walls for a bit, kissing and licking each others necks.  


“Uuuuuuugh ok.” Classic voiced up and looked at Red. “I can’t wait any longer. Fuck me.”  


Red blinked in shock. “Classic… You’re not empty of my previous… Are you sure this is a good idea?”  


Classic smiled gently. “If you’re worried about the babybones thing don’t be.” Classic kissed Red. “I really wouldn’t mind one. I doubt it can happen without souls touching as that’s what Papyrus and Mettaton started doing before they got pregnant. Really. I can take it. I need you Red.”  


The tone of want and need in Classic’s voice nearly broke Red right then and there. “Then let’s hold off on soul stuff until we’re sure we’re ready for possible babybones.” That said he quickly pulled off all their clothes before lifting one of Classic’s legs off the ground and slamming into him with no preparation. “Ooooooooooooh fuckin’ hell.”  


Red groaned out as Classic tried to cling to the wall. “Fuuuuuuuuuck. Yeeeeeeeees. I needed this.”  


Red wasted no time in starting to fuck Classic hard and fast, his heat making it easy to keep up a breakneck speed. “Haaaaaaaaagh!”  


“Mmmmmmmmmmmm god aaaaaaaaaugh.” Classic groaned as Red started to once again annihilate him and he loved it. “Oooooooooh fuck! Nnnnnnnngh! Fuck! I’m gonna!”  


This time though Red planned on upping the ante. “Oh no you don’t.” He pulled out his own cock twitching, wanting to be back inside Classic so bad.  


“Noooooooooo.” Classic whined as Red pulled his dick out. “Come on. Pleeeease.”  


“Oh I’ll fuck ya alright.” Red taunted before grabbing Classic’s arm. “Face the wall.”  


Classic did as he was told, even letting Red move him where he wanted him. Once there Red slammed back into him and this time he howled in pleasure.  


“Ooooooooooh staaaaaaaaars!” Classic howled out in pleasure as Red truly owned him.  


“Haaah there. Nnnnngh Fucked like the d-dog aaaaaaah you are.” Red smirked as he fucked Classic doggie style. “All haaaah you need nooooooooooow is a collar.”  


“Why not haaaaah use yours?” Classic asked with a smirk panting as Red thought about it. Sure, for a little while he wouldn’t mind.  


“Hmmmm. Good idea. At least for now.” Red unclipped his collar wrapped it around Classic’s neck, clipped it then slammed into him again.  


“Mmmmmmmmmmm!” Classic’s face fell forward against the wall in pleasure. “Nnnnnngh fuck! I’m gonna haaaagh ooooh stars! I’m coming! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Classic practically screamed his orgasm as he felt Red grip him tightly and fill his belly again.  


“Oooooooh fuck.” Red panted as he came down from his own high, moving them to the bed knocking over at least three things but they didn’t care. “Oooooooh fuck I need you Classic.”  


Classic smiled at Red, hearing the thick need in his voice. “Then take me. Auuuuuugh!” He cried out as Red started fucking him again.  


“I plan on it.” Red growled before he started slamming into him.  


“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah fuck! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Classic cried out clinging to anything he could, he had never been fucked while this sensitive before and he loved it.  


“Nnnnnnnnnnnnngh that’s right.” Red growled out. “Haaaaaaaaaugh.”  


They went on for hours only stopping after they both came nine more times. Exhausted they got in bed and passed out. They slept for a good long while waking up curled around one another. Red smiled and ran his fingers gently along Classic’s back.  


“You should tell Papyrus.” He voiced up and Classic looked at him confused.  


“Tell Papyrus what?” He couldn’t understand where Red was coming from here.  


“About your singing.” Red mentioned before going to touch Classic’s arm. “And these.”  


Classic looked away sadly. “I don’t want her to feel bad. Like she stopped me from making it big or something.”  


“You’ll never know unless you try.” Red told Classic honestly. “She’s your sister, and granted I don’t know much about this universe as much as my own, but from what I know she would do anything for you. She’ll understand.”  


“And what if she does?” Classic asked as he fussed with the sheet for a moment unable to meet Red’s gaze. “What do I do then?”  


Red smiled gently and grabbed Classic’s chin to get him to look at him. “Then you sing, make it big, and live your life. She’ll be there cheering you on from the crowd. As will I.” He kissed Classic who returned the kiss with a smile of his own.  


Maybe Red was right and he should take the leap. Maybe he should tell Papyrus and see where things went from there. Maybe he could see more of the human world now. And if it was ever to much he could always stay and sing in Grillbys. Making it big had it’s downsides too. He’d have to think it over. As Red and Classic laid in the bed, Classic began to think.  


“Red?” He asked hearing Red mumble a hmm. “Why did you kill your dream of having kids? I mean I understand that your world is rougher and tougher than mine sure. I understand you’ve had to kill on occasion, but why give up on having a babybones?”  


Red’s face fell instantly. “Uh...” He started before sighing. “Because you don’t understand at all what it was like.”  


“Then tell me.” Classic looked at Red gently but with pleading sockets.  


Red sighed and looked away. “If I told you you’d never look at me the same way again.”  


Classic grabbed Red’s hands and tugged gently. “Hey. Try me. I promise I won’t see you any different.”  


Red gulped but sighed. “My world is a lot more than just rougher. My world is a land of kill or be killed.” Classic blinked in shock. “I raised Papyrus after we ran away from Dad who was using us as guinea pigs in his experiments with the human souls.” Classic frowned at that, no wonder his reaction had been so severe at seeing his dad. “Lots of kids tried to kill Papy. Lots of kids I had to kill to save him. You know how unstable a monster’s emotions get after killing a little? They get real unstable real fast. Papyrus didn’t want to kill anyone but one day I couldn’t get to him in time, I had been sleeping as I was exhausted and got snuck up on. When Papyrus saw them beating me he killed his first monster. And then… well he changed quickly. I was no longer his brother, I was his underling. I was no longer important, I was just a tool. I was no longer a person, I was his to use in his heats no matter how I felt about it.”  


“And you couldn’t fight back because you still loved him as your brother.” Classic voiced up his thoughts and when Red looked away Classic smiled gently. “I was wrong.” Red looked at Classic nervously. “I was wrong to assume things were just bad. You lived through hell and survived. That’s something to be proud of.” Classic kissed Red and Red’s hands shook as he felt the passion in the kiss quickly wrapping around Classic’s back.  


The man wasn’t afraid of him. Wasn’t mad at him. Wasn’t angry at how he let himself be treated. The man was proud of him. Classic was seeing him differently but not in the way that Red thought he would. He wasn’t disgusted or anything. He was just… accepting. Classic pulled back from the kiss and smiled until he looked over at his desk that was covered in papers, a yellow one on top.  


“Aaaaah drat.” He crawled out of bed and grabbed it before sighing. “Hey how in control are you feeling?”  


Red blinked as he hadn’t thought to see about that. Now that he was he felt almost completely cured of his heat. Which was saying something. It was still there but it was if it was the last day he could easily ignore it.  


“I’m doing pretty well for once.” Red confessed.  


“Good. Come on. I have to run a few errands I should have done earlier but was to lazy to.” Red chuckled at that. “Want to come?”  


“Sure.” Red laughed again as he got out of bed and got dressed while Classic grabbed the papers he needed and then putting them on the bed got himself dressed as well.  


He looked at Red as he grabbed his hoodie before sighing and putting it down gently on the chair. He needed to stop hiding what he had done to himself for years. He didn’t do it anymore and it was time to own up that he had done it at all. He grabbed the papers once dressed, looked back once more at his hoodie before leaving the room with Red.  


Red looked at Classic without his hoodie and the scars on display and walked over to hug him gently. He knew that Classic was very nervous about this but Red knew it was best for him to admit he did this. Though knowing how nerve wracking it was for Classic he gulped back his own fear before backing up and taking his jacket off. Classic blinked at him confused as Red smiled and reentered the room to leave his jack on Classic’s hoodie and come back out.  


“Red what-” Classic started but Red cut him off.  


“Together. That’s what a relationship is right?” Red smiled at Classic as he asked this. “We raise each other up. You’re nervous for others to see you like this and if we were in my world I would be too, but here… Here I can let you use me as a step up. I want to, not being forced to. Come on.” Red grabbed Classic’s hand and started walking down the stairs.  


Classic felt the tug and followed Red with a blush. Red’s scars were more prominent than his own but he was still willing to show them to others, just to help him feel better about doing the same. Classic walked up to be at Red’s side as they headed down the stairs.  


“Sans...” Papyrus’ voice dropped off when she saw the old scars on Classic’s arms and she quickly dashed over to him. “What happened?!”  


Classic gulped but spoke anyway. “I happened. When we were underground… this is how I handled the stress and loneliness and such.”  


Papyrus frowned at that. “Sans.”  


“I’m ok now though.” Classic voiced up. “I mean… they are old scars, no new ones.”  


“Papyrus.” Red mentioned before Papyrus could speak. “You should be proud of him. It takes a lot of courage to admit you are hurting as bad as he was. Even if it’s after the fact.”  


Papyrus looked at Red then the sad and nervous Classic. “I AM proud of him.” She told Red. “I just… feel so bad that he was hurting this bad and I never knew, never helped him.”  


“You did help me.” Classic interjected. “I would have been a lot worse without you.” He confessed. “You kept me going Pap. When I was ready to throw it all away you would pull me back. Show me there was a reason to keep fighting on.”  


“But I couldn’t see...” Papyrus looked ready to cry and Classic let go of Red’s hand to hug Papyrus.  


“Paps. I didn’t let ya.” Classic told her honestly. “I should’ve, but I didn’t.”  


Papyrus smiled sadly and wiped her tears. “These darn hormones. I’ve been driving Metta crazy.”  


“Well hey. It’s part of the making process.” Classic chuckled lightly. “And hey, what are brothers for if not to help ya through ‘um?”  


“I love you Sans.” Papyrus smiled before hugging Classic gently.  


“I love ya too Sis.” Classic smiled before looking at Red and gulping down the knot in his throat. “So sis? While we’re on the topic of things I haven’t told you but should have a long time ago… I sing. I sing at Grillbys and get paid to do so. That’s why everyone there knows me.”  


Papyrus slowly put Classic down turned around so her back was facing them both which made Classic and Red look at each other in confusion before she turned back to face them. “I think I was dreaming. Did you just say you sing at Grillby’s?”  


“Uh… yeah.” Classic replied being instantly grabbed and hugged then swung around once.  


“When do you sing next?!” She was more excited than Classic was.  


“Uhm… five days.” Classic recalled.  


“Then Metta and I will be there.” Papyrus posed winningly.  


“Ya don’t have ta-” Classic started but his sister cut him off.  


“We’ll be there Sans. We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Papyrus told him sternly. “Deal with it.”  


Classic shrugged and laughed. “Alright. I’ll deal.” He knew there was no changing his sister’s mind. “Well Red and I are gonna go shopping, do you need anything?”  


Papyrus groaned in annoyance. “Yes. Burger stuff. Mettaton told me I should eat what I crave right now.”  


“Alright, I can do that.” Classic replied pulling out his phone and adding burger stuff to the list. “Do you know how to cook burgers?”  


“No. But I’m sure I can learn.” Papyrus grumbled before Classic chuckled.  


“Sure ya can. But I’ll help ya out.” Classic replied before patting her back gently.  


After making sure they had everything on the list Classic headed out with Red. “You know how to make burgers?” Red asked him confused.  


“Yeah. For a while I worked at Grillbys to pay off my tab. Before I found out that He and Dad were once a thing.” Classic answered Red honestly.  


Red stopped in shock to process this info. “Gaster and Grillby were a couple?”  


“Yeah. Why?” Classic asked as he looked back at Red.  


“Then how are you and Papyrus… pure skeletons?” Red asked confused.  


“Did you notice those holes in his hands when you say him?” Classic asked and Red nodded. “He cut those holes then put the pieces in tubes. If you want to get technical Pap and I are test tube babybones.”  


Red blinked in shock. “Wait so Gaster’s your Dad, what is Grillby?”  


“My Dad.” Classic replied a little confused why Red was confused. “I have two dads. And that’s ok.”  


Red blinked, in his world, being gay was seen as something to hide but here, it was accepted and treated as normal as a straight couple was in his world. “W-Were they married?”  


“Nope.” Classic replied as he started walked with Red following behind. “They were soul bonded, and soul tied. Here marriage is more of a human thing. Sure some monsters get married. Usually only if they are with a human though. Soul bonding is stronger so that’s what we use.”  


Red blinked then heard someone call Sans’ name and looked back towards the sound to find a human running towards them with a striped shirt. Red felt magic lick his throat ready to lash out at the perceived threat only to have Classic stand in front of him, get down on his knees and open his arms to the kid.  


“Kiddo!” Classic laughed as he grabbed the human and swung them around. “How are you?”  


“Good. Mom and I wanted to see Dad but then I saw you and wanted to see Daddy number 2.” Classic chuckled and held the kiddo as Toriel walked over to them.  


“Hello Sans. And… uh… other Sans.” She said in her sing song voice.  


“Hey Tori, this is Red, we’re trying this out.” Classic voiced up.  


“Well that is good to hear.” The motherly goat monster reached over to pat the human Frisk’s head. “Sans doesn’t always have a great time of it and I’m glad to see him happy.”  


Red blushed a bit. “He makes me happy too.”  


“Well good. You two should come over for dinner sometime.” Tori offered and Classic chuckled.  


“Not for a good five days Tori.” Classic mentioned before smiling.  


“Ah I see.” Tori seemed to nod in understanding. “Well we won’t keep you for long then. Come on Frisk.”  


“Aaaaaaawe.” Frisk whined after they got put down and dashed over to Toriel.  


“Don’t worry Kiddo I’ll come see you after the five days. Promise.” Classic told Frisk who smiled before he started walking off with Red again.  


“The kid is pacifistic?” Red couldn’t believe what he had seen.  


“Yep. Frisk is the one that broke the barrier and got us out of the underground.” Classic smiled at Red. “They are sorta everyone’s kid and the ambassador of monsters but they live with Toriel and Asgore.”  


“Huh.” Red commented looking back at their retreating form as he walked with Classic. “You know… I still feel weird here. Almost attacked the kid just now.”  


“I know.” Classic smiled at the shocked Red. “That’s why I stood in front of you. If you did use a blaster, you would have to hit me first, and if you formed your bones ahead of me I could stop them with my own.”  


Red was shocked, in a split second he had thought that far ahead? It looked like he had just tried to prevent the blaster but not the second part. It made Red curious. Just how strong was Classic when he threw everything down? How difficult was he, when he actually tried? When he actually fought. What kind of damage could he do? Red wasn’t curious enough to pick a fight but he knew that it would be something he would be curious about until he found the answer. Classic kept walking to the store noticing Red looking at the ice cream, but saying nothing. There would be none of that. He grabbed Red a thing of ice cream. Now and then it wasn’t so bad.  


Red was with Classic at the check out when Classic’s phone rang. “Can you get that for me?”  


Classic handed the phone to Red and Red gulped but hit the accept call button before speaking. “Red speaking.”  


“Red! Oh thank god.” Mettaton’s voice and he sounded frantic. “Papyrus is complaining about pains and I don’t know what to do.”  


“Uh hang on.” Red looked at Classic as he was placing the items they got on the conveyor belt. “Papy is having some pains.”  


“How far apart?” Classic asked calm as could be which helped Red remain calm.  


“Uh… How far apart?” Red asked.  


“She’s had two since you guys have left but she says they aren’t bad just there.” Mettaton confessed.  


Red blinked as Classic handed him the card to pay and took the phone. He nodded thankful that he didn’t have to worry about doing something wrong. He paid for the food before returning with the cart to Classic’s side.  


“Well?” He asked as he saw Classic hang up.  


“She’s fine.” Classic replied. “Her body is just preparing for the birth, she’s not there yet. Let’s get this stuff home ok?”  


Red nodded and grabbed the bags he could before Classic teleported them home. Red chuckled, Classic was like him. Lazy and he loved it. Red had started to feel at peace here, the rest of his heat had been pleasant and enjoyable. More than anything though his guard was starting to lower. Every little sound didn’t instantly put him in fight mode. He could look at Classic and see if fighting was even necessary or if just avoiding the issue was the better option.


End file.
